


Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! part 2

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Fucked Up, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Speeding, WTF, tuned cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: The race continues, totally crazy !! Not easy to control things...





	Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! part 2

Bakamono : You all won’t understand how you’ve lost this race hahaha !!!!!

Sado : We’re not gonna let new generations crushing us without doing anything ! We’re old but still worth it ! (Giving a sexy smile to Torigoya)

Bakamono : You’re old ???!!! But how are you still able to drive fast cars at your age ????!!!!

Sado : I MEAN WE’RE OLDER THAN YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT WE ARE OLD PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!!

Bakamono : Aaah, okay !!!

Shaku : (laughing just like everyone else, shaking her head, playing) Save this girl please, we’re desperate !!

Shibuya : Stop saying rubbish bitches !!! (accelerating)

All the girls imitated her.

Shaku : SHIBUYA GAVE THE TEMPO AND IS FLYING AWAY, NOT WASTING TIME !!!! WOOOH THIS IS TIGHT PEOPLE, BAKAMONO TRIES TO CATCH UP WITH HER !!!! I THINK WE’LL HAVE INTERESTING FIGHTS DURING THIS RACE !!!

Bakamono : (accelerating) Shibuya… I need to get you..!! GNNN..!!!!

Choukoku who was furious, though she didn’t really show it, accelerated too, trying to stop Bakamono. Shibuya looked in the mirror, smiling, seeing Bakamono followed by the MMA girl in her back.

Gakuran : Don’t forget us bitches, we’ll be the winners cause our fanclub is behind us, I made a promise to them !! (smiling)

Ookabuki : Sure, and we all know that it’s an interesting one ! (laughing, looking at Kokabuki and Shaku)

Jisedai : DARUMA GET OFF !!!!! HEY !!!!!! HO WHAT THE FUCK..????!!!!

Daruma was in Team Hinabe’s back, throwing at them some garbage bags of chicken wings ! Shaku, the Kabuki Sisters just like everyone were speechless. 

Uonome : EUAAARK DAMN IT FUCKING REEKS !!!!!!!!!

Dodobusu : HOLY SHIT..!!!!!!!!

Daruma : HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!! IT’S RIGHT OUT OF THE SHITTER !!!!!!!!!!!! (Keeps throwing her chicken wings on the car, forcing Team Hinabe to swerve dangerously)

Kusogaki : WATCH OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hinabe : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : HINABE !!!!!!!!! (accelerating, catching up with Daruma)

Scandal : GUYS ONE MORE TIME, LET’S GOOOO !!!!!!!!

Daruma : Hahahaha !!!!!! Bye bye Team Hinabe !!!! EH ?????? WHAT T..AAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : (running into Daruma’s car, singing again on DMX - Party Up) Y’ALL GON MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND !!!!! UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!! 

Daruma : WHAT THE HELL ????????!!!!!!!! STOP IDIOTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : Y’ALL GON MAKE ME GO ALL OUT !!!!!! (Throwing their own food and their grilling pot at her) UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!!!! 

Daruma : STOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : Y’ALL GON MAKE ME ACT A FOOL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (now hitting her through the side of the car) UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daruma : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crashed into a shop)

Team Hormone : Y'ALL GON MAKE ME LOSE MY COOL !!!!!! UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!!! YEAAAH !!!!!!!! (high fiving each other)

Shaku : (laughing like the Kabuki Sisters) They are crazy..!!!! I can’t even speak anymore !!! (laughing hard) The grilling pot..!!! They just threw it like that you know hahaha !!!! (imitating and bursting into laughter) This race is getting crazier !!!! Using garbage bags, my god what the fuck was that seriously ???!!!

Ookabuki : Poor food !!!

Kokabuki : What a waste !! 

Shaku : SO PEOPLE, YOU GOT THE FIRST ONES OUT, TEAM HINABE AND DARUMA !!!!! WE JUST HOPE THAT THEY’RE ALL OKAY !!!!!! GIRLS ARE YOU ALRIGHT ????!!!!

Uonome : Yeah, yeah..!!! Honestly we’re gonna sue her for attempted murder !!!!!!! It was fuckin dangerous !!!!!!!

Everyone was laughing.

Shaku : Hahaha !!! Daruma, you’re okay too ???!!! Hey girl what was all that fuckin stuff you brought ??!! (laughing) 

Daruma : Yeah, I’m fine !! An intimidating technique for my enemies, but it failed ! Aah I just wanted to bring victory to my fans, for Majijooo..!!!

Shaku : Don’t worry they’re all proud of you both here, you gave us a good laugh really !! EVERYBODY PLEASE GIVE A CLAP FOR DARUMA AND TEAM HINABE, THEY DESERVE IT !!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis clapping.

Gakuran : Daruma, it’s okay we’re gonna win this !! It’ll be the Old Gen !!!

Daruma : I’m counting on you guys, go Atsunee !!!

Maeda : (smiling) Rest well, we’re gonna use the chicken wings of victory’s force, I promise !!

Daruma : (happy, about to cry) Atsuneeeeee..!!!!!

Akicha : Guys, don’t worry we’ll represent you well, we won’t let the Team’s honor dead !!!

Team Hinabe : Akichaaaaa !!!!!

Bungee : Yeah yeah, we’ll avenge you !!!!

Shaku : What, now you guys change your tune ???? (smiling)

Unagi : Between Teams we always stand together, no matter what !!

Ookabuki : Hahaha !!!! 

Kokabuki : (laughing) But from which side are you ??!! 

Scandal : The Teams’s side !!!! (accelerating)

Akicha : We’re gonna bring you down bitches, watch your asses !!!

Shaku : (shaking her head, smiling) These girls are incredible, really… You’re even, 1-1 so it’s fine !

Shibuya : Tss, cowards who don’t know where they belong to don’t deserve to win anything !! (accelerating)

Mukuchi : You’ll see if we’re cowards you whore !!!! 

All the members turned to her, surprised.

S,A,U,B : MUKUCHIIIII !!!!!!! (happy, big smiles)

Shaku : (playing) If Mukuchi starts to open her mouth then it means trouble !!

Everyone laughing. 

Scandal : GUYS, LET’S CRUSH THEM ALL FOR TEEEAM HORMOOOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : GOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (smiling) What good spirits… Okay, what’s happening in the other cars ???

Gekikara : Black, fuck me please..!!!

Black : GODDAMMIT, CAN’T YOU STOP SAYING SHIT AND IN FRONT OF OUR KIDS ???????!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : (eyes closed) Blaaaaack pleaaaase fuck meeee I need youuu…!! 

Black : WHAT’S THIS FUCKIN VOICE ???????!!!!!!! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW GEKIKARA I’M NOT KIDDIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (starts to masturbate herself, desperate, eyes still closed) Honeeey pleaase aaahhhh…!! I want youu…!!! Aaaahhhhh….

Black : THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabbing immediately the wheel, panicked) WATCH THIS FUCKIN ROAD, HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : Honeeyy aaahhhh oohhh..!!! Help meeee…!!!

Black : AH..AAAH..!!!! (uncomfortable seeing Gekikara taking off her pants) HOLY SHIT, GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (thinking) “DAMN I COULDN’T HOLD ANY LONGER IF SHE KEEPS GOING..!!!!! SHE KNOWS HOW TO CATCH ME !!!!!!”

Gekikara : Come on Black, fuck meee…!!! Yees, fuck meee please..!!!! Ooohhhh..!

Black : (looking at the road, looking at Gekikara, not really knowing what to do, sweating) DAMN DAMN DAMN FUCKIN HEEELL..!!!!!!

Kokabuki : (looking at the camera angle showing Black and Gekikara) Ho, what the fuck are these two doing again ???!!! WHAT THE..!!!!!!!

Shaku : (shocked) IS GEKIKARA REALLY MASTURBATING HERSELF RIGHT NOW ????????!!!!!!!! JESUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : IN FRONT OF HER KIDS, DAMN BUT SHE’S CRAZY..!!!!!!

Shaku : HO BLACK, TAKE THE WHEEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (starring intensely at Black while masturbating herself) Honeyy…!!

Black : GGG..!!! FUCK !!!! Gekikara..!!! (heart racing, touching Gekikara’s left thighs)

Gekikara : (smiling, teasing) Mmm honeyy….

Black : (cheeky smile) Ah, fuck the kids..!!! (suddenly throwing a sheet on the children and roughly kissing her)

Shaku : WHAT THE..???????!!!!!!! (noticed that the camera and the sound were suddenly turned off)

Kids : MOMMYYYYYYYYYY WE CAN’T SEE ANYTHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : (while devoring Gekikara’s face, smiling) Keep quiet boys okay…?! (Kissing) I’m working on your mother…. (kissing)

Gekikara : (smiling, kissing) Yeah, be nice, we won’t be long…. (kissing)

Kid 1 : YES MOMMY, SCREW HER HARD !!!!!!!!!

Black and Gekikara smiled, while kissing each other.

Gekikara : We raised them well…. (smiling, kissing)

Black : (smiling) They got a good example…. (kissing)

Gekikara : (smiling) We are the best parents ever…. (kissing)

Black : I’ll get you pregnant again baby…. (kissing, necking her) Mmm….

Gekikara : (eyes closed) Aahhh ooohhhh..!! Black..!

Black : (taking off Gekikara’s shirt, while quickly doing the same in just one move for her own clothes) Gekikaraa…. Yees..! (kissing, pushing against her, as she was on her body) Yeeees aaahhhh..!!! 

Gekikara : Honey, you’re wet…!! (kissing, thrusting her) My gooood..!!!

Black : (eyes closed) AAAAHHHHH !!!!!! YOU..YOU TOOO..!!!! (doing the same)

Shaku : (still couldn’t watch anything) I don’t fuckin know what’s happening in their car but I hope there’s at least one of them focused on the road !!! 

Gekikara : HONEY, THE WHEEL !!!!!!!!!!!

Black : No no noo…. there’s no wheel dear woman…. (kissing) just you and mee….

Gekikara : BLACK COME ON WE’RE GONNA CRASH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : (kissing) Yeahh we’re crashing baby…. Mmm….

Gekikara : BLACK GODDAMMIT GET OFF I NEED TO SEE WHAT’S GOING ON !!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (getting the live connection with the Queens back) Ah, we got..HOLY CHRIST !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 14 : MOMMY VRMM VRRMMM !!!!!!!!

Black and Gekikara : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : WHAT THE HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GEKIKARA : WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IDIOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 14 : SEE MOMMY I’M DRIVING WELL HAHAHA !!!!!!!

Shaku : (shocked) JESUS MARY JOSEPH, DON’T TELL ME THAT THEY ARE NAKED IN FRONT OF THEIR..!!!!!!!!! AAAH… AAAAH..!!!!

Ookabuki : (quickly putting her hand on Shaku’s eyes) NO, YOU’RE NOT DREAMING !!!!!!!

Kokabuki : OH GOSH..!!!!

All the girls heard Black and Gekikara and looked in their mirrors, seeing them naked.

Torigoya : AWWW GEKIKARA SWEETIIIE !!!!! YOU’RE FAT OMG !!!!!!!

Gekikara : WHAT ????????!!!!!!!!

Black : SHUT UP YOU CUNT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF ????????!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : (burst into laughter, followed by everyone) HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!

Sado : (sadist smile) You’re still gorgeous Gekikara…. both of you actually….

Torigoya : (a bit jealous) Saaado look at mee !!!!

Sado : (eyes on Gekikara’s pussy, smiling) Yeah sweetie, don’t worry I’m looking…. (kissing Torigoya)

Gekikara : (crying) Blaaack am I fat ??????!!!!!!

Black : Yeah a bit but that’s normal..

Gekikara : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : You just weight 60 pounds more that’s fine !!

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hit the dashboard)

Gekikara : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BLAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : TORIGOYA YOU BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S ONLY 5 POUNDS MORE, THAT’S ALL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : 5 POUNDS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : (surprised) DAMN YOU WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING ??????!!!!!! IT’S NOT BIG !!!! YOU’RE STILL THE SAME BEAUTIFUL CRAZY DUMBASS I LOVE !!!

Gekikara : (happy) Honey !!!!!! (kissing) 

Kid 14 : Mommyyy can I drive again please ?????

Black : No get back to your seat !!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara was taking the wheel when suddenly her son pushed the sunroof button, opening this one !

Kids : YEAAAAAAH IT’S OPEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : WHAT THE..???????!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : NO DON’T GET OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (shocked) OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All the kids were already on the sunroof and one of them on the windshield, blocking Gekikara’s view.

Gekikara : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : GET DOWN RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (opening the door, trying to take back her kid) 

Kid 12 : HAHAHAAA MOMMY YOU’RE NAKED !!!!!

Gekikara : (still couldn’t see anything, panicked as the car was swerving) BLACK, WATCH OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN..!!!!!!!! FUCKIN HELL, GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 12 : MOMMY IS MAD HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : COME HERE YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (trying to grab her son)

Shaku : (playing, still in shock seeing Black naked on the windshield) Parental Advisory Sexual Content here !! If you got kids and that they’re wondering what are these 2 weirdos with big tits and pumpkin pussies, DO NOT WORRY !!! THEY’RE JUST HOOKERS !!!

Everyone was laughing hard.

Yuko : (playing) Streets weren’t enough for them so, for being paid more they decided to stand naked on their moving car while saving their child ! You have to seduce everyone, being superheroes, showing what a great model you are for children you know…

Sado : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Yuko : (keeps playing) Actually you’re watching 2 pedophile parents doing a show, so it’s better for you not to watch more cause with a devil and a sicko you know in what kind of trouble you are, especially in amusement parks !

Shibuya : HAHAHAHAHAHAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone was laughing their heads off, clapping.

Shaku : (laughing) Girl, you’re..!!! Shit, I’m gonna pee !!!! 

Ookabuki : Wait a little bit longer cause we got a serious problem right now !!!!!!

Shaku : What..AAH !!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : (sighing) Oh gosh, have kids..!!

Black and Gekikara’s children suddenly jumped very high into the air, one of them having Yuna in his arms, this one crying. Slow motion moment here as everyone looked up at the same time, seeing with horror the kids who were about falling to death. A few frightening secs, racing hearts, all frozen in fear, like a silence that dramatically cut the sound of the wind and everything else around… leaving only Gekikara and Black’s heartbreaking screams, tearfully, stabbing the atmosphere. No time to understand anything or react as Choukoku suddenly came out, gritted teeths, making a big drift, sunroof opening as the kids fell right in her car, 2 of them, Yuna and one of her brothers who were in Choukoku’s arms. Everyone was completely shocked before coming to their senses, all relieved.

Kids : (happy) AUNT CHOUKOKUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (mad and blushing) I’M NOT YOUR AUNT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M A FIGHTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the girls laughed, smiling.

Sado : (smiling, playing) And suddenly, the Angel Choukoku from heaven appeared, the savior of children !

Everyone laughed.

Gekikara : MY BABIIIIES !!!!!!!!!! OH THANK GOD YOU’RE ALL ALIVE, OOOH BLAACK..!!!!!! (crying)

Black : Choukoku, thank you so much !!!! We’re really thankful..!!!

Shaku : LADIES AND GENTLEMEN……. WE JUST WENT THROUGH SOMETHING UNBELIEVABLE TONIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE GIVE A FUCKIN BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR CHOUKOKU RIGHT NOW, RIGHT NOOOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yankiis making all the noise they could) SHE SAVED THEIR LIVES, SHE SAVED THEIR LIIIIIIIIIIIIVEES GODDAMMIT AAAAAAAAHHH I DON’T KNOW IF I SHOULD CRY OR SCREAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Kabuki Sisters laughed.

Yuko : (teasing) It suits you Choukoku… Shibuya, you know what to do now….

Choukoku blushed, a little embarrassed but kept her serious look, knowing that the audience was watching her.

Gekikara : Honey, we found our babysitter !!!!!

Black : Yeah !!!!

Choukoku : HO HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone laughed while imagining Choukoku’s face.

Sado : She’ll be busy… (smiling) Good for her, take these kind of things far from me !

Gakuran : You don’t want kids ??!!

Sado : No, always crying, screaming, hungry and everything, it’s a pain in the ass ! Not for me. I prefer to live alone… I mean… (looking at Torigoya, smiling, kissing her)

Torigoya : I’ll convince youu..!

Yoga : Can you all shut the fuck up now and focus on the race ????!!!! We don’t fuckin care about your lives !!!!

Gekikara : YEAH, BYE BYE, NOW THAT WE DON’T HAVE OUR KIDS WE CAN SAY HELLO TO VICTORY HAHAHAHA !!!!!! (accelerating)

Choukoku : (mad) HEY GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M NOT GONNA KEEP THEM DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT, HO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : Good luck Choukoku, we support you mentally…

Kids : MOMMYYYYYYY BWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!! THEY’RE LEAVING UUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuzetsu : Oh no, please not again !!!!

Sado : FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE DO SOMETHING !!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (smiling) Choukoku, sing them a song !

Choukoku : HAH ??????!!!!!! I CAN’T SING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : My god, we’re fucked..!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (trying to sing, but was awfully bad !) Sleep sleep sleeeep little fighters… euh, monsteeers..!!!

All the girls : (exasperated) OOOH CHOUKOKU, COME OOON…!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (hit the dashboard, bursting into laughter) HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : We’re in a bad way…

All the yankiis booed the MMA girl, thing that made her mad.

Choukoku : MIND YOUR FUCKIN ASSES BITCHES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : They prefer funeral or scary songs, try these ones.

Kokabuki : Like parents like kids…

Yuko : (singing a creepy song, imitating a man’s voice, but it was more like she was acting) BOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL WELCOME YOU AT THE CHILDREN’S GRAVEYARD DEAR LITTLE BABIIIIES !!!!!!!!!!

Kids : (crying louder !) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Black : YUKO, YOU ASSHOLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU’RE FREAKING THEM OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard.

Yuko : Eh ??? Girl you said they like scary songs, so I sing !!!!

Black : BUT NOT SAYING YOU WELCOME THEM AT A CHILDREN’S GRAVEYARD YOU FUCKIN DUMBASS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (little smile) Even leaders don’t know anything about kids…

All the girls smiled.

Yuko : (dumb expression, embarrassed, laughing) Well… I think I’m not ready to have a baby ha..hahahahaa !!!! It’s better like this, I prefer to enjoy my youth…

Kokabuki : (laughing) I think we’re all the same !!

Choukoku : HEY, IT DOESN’T TELL ME WHAT SHOULD I SING TO THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!

Daruma : Try one with food, that’s what I do with Takeshi !!! It works all the time !!

Shaku : Ooh, by the way how is he doin Daruma ??!!

Gekikara : Inciting our kids to be obese and end up like a fat ass like you, no thanks !!!!!!!

Daruma : GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hit the dashboard)

Black : She’s right, you’re definitively not an example. We wonder how you both are still alive by now…

Everyone was shocked.

Daruma : YOU BASTARDS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEKIKARA, YOU’RE THE LARD ASS !!!!!!!!! LOOK AT YOU WITH YOUR FUCKIN 80 POUNDS !!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 80 POUNDS NOWWWWW..!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : DARUMA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR..!!!!!!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : HO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS YOU DEMONS OR I’LL THROW YOU OUT OF THAT FUCKIN CAR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : GGRRGG..!!!!!!!!!! (accelerating, furious)

Instead of being scared, the kids actually laughed, excited and remained quiet a few secs later. Choukoku looked at them in the mirror, shocked.

Choukoku : Damn couldn’t you tell me sooner that they like speeding ????!!!!

Black : They like you, they think you’re funny that’s why. They feel safe too with you…

Shibuya : (smiling) It’s getting me excited… You’re great babe….

Choukoku : (blushing, embarrassed) You think..? 

Shibuya : (looking in the mirror, smiling) Hurry up, catch me…. (sexy wink)

*Everyone whistled*.

Shaku : So seeex..!! Shibuya, you’re such a turn-on girl you know !!

Shibuya : (winked) I’ll arrange something for you too if you want, Shaku….

Shaku : (blushed) No no, thanks..!!

Yuko : It’s gonna be a big gangbang tonight !! (laughing)

Shaku : YUKO !!!!!!!!!! You perv !!!!

Yuko : (smiling) We’re all looking for it…

All the yankiis laughed, excited as well.

Gakuran : (laughing) Girl you turned everyone on now !!

Yuko : As long as you’re all wet it’s okay for me….

All the girls : YUKO !!!!!

Yankiis screamed. 

Shaku : (teasing) We know that YOU already are wet girl, so don’t hide !! Aah, how to catch the audience, ask her…

Yuko : I need to energize them….

Some men whistled too, same as all the girls.

Shaku : (looking at the men, smiling) Looks like a part of your fanclub is terribly excited there !! (talking to them, playing) No need to bark like thirsty dogs guys, you’ll all drink, same for you girls !!

Everyone laughed hard before screaming Yuko’s name.

Otabe : (smiling) Or maybe they’ll drink you instead Shaku…. (winked)

*Whistles*. 

Shaku : All right, stop you pervs cause I think we couldn’t wait til the end of this race hahaha !!! Okay, so how are some of you doing ??!! We don’t hear you, are you alive ???!!! (laughing)

Team Hormone was bouncing their vehicle while smoking hard with their bubblers, music loud.

Shaku : (playing) And we got Team Hormone who are pretty high that we can’t even distinguish their car !!! Guys are you smoking a fuckin gas plant or what ????!!!! 

Everyone laughed. 

Scandal : It’s our masking technique…

Unagi : We are Tornado Hormone so…

Shaku : Hahahahaha !!!!!!

Team Hormone tried to catch up with Black and Gekikara’s car to get their revenge.

Bungee : We’ll smoke you !!!!!!!

Black and Gekikara’s kids who saw the Team passing them, cried.

Choukoku : (smiling) Don’t worry, we’ll have them.

Kid 15 : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (panicking) WHY ARE YOU CRYING ?????!!!!! Hmf hmf hmf..OH BWAARK WHAT THE..!!!!!!!! DAMMIT IT REEKS, HE SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard, even the kids. 

Yuko : (couldn’t stop laughing and hitting the dashboard) HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!! STOP I’M GONNA PEE..!!!!!! WAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she almost hit some vehicles that were on the sidewalk) OH FUCK..!!!!! (laughing) 

Torigoya : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GIRL NEARLY KILLED HERSELF !!!!!!!! (clapping)

Yuko : It’s because of you, you’re all crazy !!! (laughing)

Kid 15 : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : Choukoku you need to change Keita’s diaper.

Choukoku : HAH ??????!!!!!! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : It’ll be time to give his soup too…

Choukoku : DAMN YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THINK NOW IS REALLY THE MOMENT ?????????!!!!!!!!! I DON’T HAVE ANY STUFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : He’s gonna shit everywhere if he doesn’t drink…

Choukoku : WHAT ???????????!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOOOSH, IT CAN’T BE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 11 : I WANNA THROW UP, BVR..

Choukoku : HOLY SHIT NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (quickly accelerated, panicked)

She was driving so fast that she was passing all the girls, surprising everyone.

Shaku : LOOKS LIKE CHOUKOKU IS HEADING FOR VICTORY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Magic : DAMMIT !!!!!!!!

Katuzetsu : What the fuck, GUYS DON’T LET HER WIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : GIRL WAIT WE’RE COMING !!!!!!!

Daruma : HAHAHAAA !!!!!! GO CHOUKOKU !!!!!!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : STOP HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, all the kids farted like cannon at the same time, making Yuna cry. With 15 smelly farts in the car, the atmosphere was, as you guessed… unbreathable. 

Choukoku : (suffocating) WEURRRRK..!!!!!!!! BLAAAARRK !!!!!!!! KOF KOF !!!!!!!! HUMPH..!!!! HOLY FUCKIN..KOF KOF KEUF AARK..!!!!!!!!!!

The Kabuki Sisters, Shaku, Black and Gekikara all cried from laughing, clapping.

Yoga : Guys you’re so fuckin disgusting, who farted like that ????!!!! Seriously go home if you have the shits, clean your asses !!!!!

Center : (wondering, serious) What the fuck is that smoke in Choukoku’s car ???!!! Is she burning or something ??!!

Shaku : (laughing) CENTER..!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA SHE KILLED ME !!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (who could barely speak !) THE… THE KIDS..!!!! THEY… FARTED… AAARRK..!!!

All the girls now were laughing hard, understanding. Yuko hold her pussy, trying not to piss.

Otabe : Poor Choukokuu !!! 

Akicha : My god it’s disgusting…

Sado : (laughing) You understand now why we don’t want kids people !!!

All the yankiis laughed.

Shaku : Ho Choukoku how is the sauna ?????!!!!! (laughing)

Choukoku : (holding her breath) I… WANNA DIE..!!!!

Gekikara : Just like their mother !!!!! CHOUKOKU ARE YOU MAD ?????!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’m proud of you boys !!!!!

Black : (playing) That’s what I’m going through every night in our bed…

Kokabuki : Oh my god, Gekikara..!!! Hahaha !!!

Gekikara : Our bed smells really good guys I assure you… (kissing Black)

Shaku : (laughing) Ah well, we believe you haha !! Guys, we’re all laughing but Choukoku is actually the number one right now, you should hurry !!!

Magic : It won’t be a member from the Old Gen again !!!!

All the girls accelerated. Black and Gekikara were next to Choukoku, this one used the opportunity to open her sunroof.

Choukoku : TAKE YOUR MONSTERS BACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looking at Yuna who was in her arms) Though you stink, you’re cute… (smiling before giving her to one of the kids) Be careful when you’ll all jump okay ?! Bye.

Kids : THANK YOU FIGHTER CHOUKOKU !!!!!

Choukoku raised an eyebrow, surprised but thinking that being called like that didn’t sound too weird.

Gekikara : SEE YOU LATER DEARS WE FINISH THE RACE AND WE’LL TAKE YOU BACK, HAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (accelerating)

Black : THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (forcing her to slow down) ENOUGH WITH YOUR CHILDISH THINGS DAMMIT, TIME TO ACT LIKE A PARENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (laughing) JUST KIDDIN, HAHAHA !!!!! (she opened the sunroof)

Kids : (jumping out of Choukoku’s car, falling in their parents’s one) MOMMYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they all farted at the same time and Keita shit everywhere, making Gekikara skid)

Gekikara : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They almost crashed against a building. Scared, the kids cried before laughing. Black and Gekikara looked at them, smiling, knowing too that the race was over in their case. They were relieved.

Gekikara : I think we’ll do better next year… (kissing)

Black : (smiling) Hm. (kissing) Now… we’re in a deep shit for real. 

Both of them laughed.

Shaku : All right everybody, Black and Gekikara are out, make some fuckin noise for them, STANDING OVATION PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis screamed, clapping.

Shaku : We’ll let them time to clean up themselves and changing before they join us… ALL RIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (surprised the Kabuki Sisters again) Hahaha !! There are some people who are really quiet tonight, it’s a little worrisome !! (the Kabuki Sisters laughed) No but seriously..!! (laughed) They had an accident or what ???!!! We’re gonna check it right now, WOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!! (played a song, Far East Movement - Like A G6) 

All the yankiis were getting crazy.

Shaku : AAH !!!!!!! AAAH !!!!!!!!!! The audience is still alive that’s great, you guys are always alive !!!! It’s nice !!!

All the girls reacted too.

Center and Nezumi : (looked at each other, surprised, happy) OMG THAT’S OUR SOONG !!!!!!

Shibuya : (dancing) So doope !!!

Gakuran : It brings me memories !!

Yuko : That bass… that beat… Shaku, you know how to fire us up !!

Yoga : (dancing) We’re ready for the p-p-partyy !

Magic : Alcohol please !!

Bakamono : Weed please !!

Otabe : Haha !!!

Center : Daamn, serious Shaku, that’s how we had our first at the club Nezumi and I !! My gooood… 

Shaku : (intrigued, playing) Your first ?? Hmm go on Center, we all wanna know more about that, tell us your ‘first’ ! 

Everyone laughed.

Shaku : You know you shouldn’t have brought it out… (laughing, looking at the Kabuki Sisters)

Center : Haha !!! No, actually… (looking at Nezumi who smiled) to tell you the truth, Nezumi was sooo drunk !! She could barely stand ! (laughing) She was dancing like an alcoholic, she was so cute !!

Nezumi : You too !! (smiling)

Shaku : So she invented the drunk dance special alcoholics, okay all right we get it… (looking at the Kabuki Sisters, laughing) Then ?

Nezumi : I traumatized her so much that she threw up…

Everyone laughed.

Center : We ended up in the bathroom and that’s all…

Shaku : What ???!!! How that, that’s all ??!! Nonono girl, tell us completely, a first time is funny you know !!

Center : Eh ?? Nooo, it wasn’t the first time for us, it was only the first time ‘together’ as a couple !! Well, our first date outside.

Everyone was disappointed.

Shaku : Roooh it’s lameee !! We all understood that it was your first for each other here !

Center : Hahaha noo come on !! (laughing) 

Ookabuki : (teasing) But what happened in the bathroom then ??!! 

Kokabuki : Oh you know, normal things they didn’t do anything ! (laughing)

Nezumi : She jumped on me like an animal that I fell into the toilet !!

Shaku : HAHAHAHA !!!!!! No wayy !!!! 

Torigoya : What a sexy position !! 

Nezumi : That’s how we connected even more to each other… (winking, smiling)

Everyone laughed.

Gakuran : I imagine how deep Center fucked you hahaha !!!

Center : She still got the marks from the seat… (smiling, kissing)

Nezumi : Hahaha !! My Centeer…. (kissing)

Choukoku : Add those from defeat too.

All the girls looked at the same time in their mirrors, Choukoku was actually far ahead of them.

Magic : Oh fuck !!!! (accelerated)

Gakuran : HO CHOUKOKU WAIT FOR US !!!!!! (accelerated too)

Sado : The winner has to be a Rappappa !!!!!!!! (doing it too)

Shaku : LOOKS LIKE IT’S GETTING CLOSER EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nezumi : We won’t let you win… (smiling)

Center suddenly sat on her lap, singing, dancing, seductive. The two girls teased each other.

Center : Drink it up, drink-drink it uup ! (kissing)

Nezumi : When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk… They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk ! (kissing)

Shaku : (talking to the Kabuki Sisters) Let’s turn it up a bit oh yeaah, woooo !!!!

Center : Popping bottles in the ace, like a blizzard…. (kissing) When we drink we do it right gettin slizard…. (biting Nezumi’s ear)

Nezumi : Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6…. (kissing) Now I’m feeling so fly like a G6…. (necking her)

Center and Nezumi : Like a G6, like a G6…. Now I’m feeling so fly like a G6…. (kissing, smiling, biting their lip)

Shaku : That’s hot actually here ! 

Shibuya : Choukoku, I’m catching you… (smiling)

Choukoku : (looked in her mirror, smiling) Try.

Gakuran and Maeda were now next to Choukoku. Gakuran smiled at her, the two accelerated.

Shaku : GAKURAN MAEDA AND CHOUKOKU ARE NOW FIGHTING, PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO IT’S INTERESTING IT’S INTERESTING LOOK AT THEM THEY’RE REALLY INTO THE ACTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT WHO WILL BE THE FIRST AND WILL THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO CATCH UP WITH THEM ?????!!!!! SUSPENSE SUSPENNSEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : Those bitches !!!! (accelerated)

Torigoya : Oh my goood, it’s so hot aahhh…!! (taking off her tshirt throwing it in Sado’s face)

Sado : HO WHAT THE F..AAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (car swerving dangerously) DAMN TORIGOYA I’M DRIVING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : (touching her boobs) Mmmm…. don’t you want them…? Saaadoo it’s too hot inside..!! I need to get myself comfortable…!

Sado : You teaser !! (smiling) You’re really something !

Torigoya : (now took off her pants) I’ll give you all my energy, it’ll boost you honey…! (kissing)

Sado : (looking at her bra and panties) Aww..!! All in red… Torigoya ohh..! We’ll arrive quickly baby !!

Torigoya : Hahahaaa !!! (smiling) I knew you’d love it honey….

All the yankiis whistled, screaming.

Shaku : Whatever the weather is, Torigoya is always half naked you know… (laughing)

Ookabuki : Whatever the circumstances too haha !!

Shaku : She woke up all the audience now ! (smiling) Torigoya, you’re making everyone crazy here !!

Torigoya : Mmm…. (removed her bra) let’s continue then…. (winked)

Everyone whistled and screamed even more.

Sado : (blushed, uncomfortable) Ho ho hey hoo stop..!!!! Torigoyaa..!!!

Torigoya :(teasing, throwing her bra at Sado’s face) Faster, honey…. (winked)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Lucky that Choukoku is here !! This show is seriously messed up. The 3rd part will be just next !


End file.
